Rainy Days
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Akashi tak habis pikir, ternyata ada yang berani mengambil payungnya dan tak disangka dia akan menghadapi kekonyolan anak-anak Kiseki No Sedai


Pleaaasee, udin, napa lo ultah saat saat gua sibuk UTS? *tenggelemin udin* tapi gak apalah. Gomen kalo aneh dan bikin tersedah ya minna(?)

**RAINY DAYS**

-Disc:Fujimaki T.-

#AU(mungkin)

Note:Disini Akashi sudah memiliki Emperor Eye.

* * *

Hitam, warna itu menghiasi langit, rintik-rintiknya pun membasahi sekitarnya. Tampak pemuda bersurai merah sedang menatap butiran air itu dari jendela perpustakaan. Sesuai dengan prediksinya hari ini akan turun hujan.

Keluar menuju perpustakaan, dia pun bersiap untuk pulang. Namun, payung yang telah disediakannya sedari tadi hilang. Merutuk pun tak ada gunanya, mungkin dia bisa mencari orang yang mengambil payungnya besok dan menghajarnya. Dia pun mengambil handphone disakunya, namun dia pun teringat kalau handphonenya itu low baterai. Ini membuatnya kesal.

Dia pun terus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Entah kenapa, dia teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, bertepatan dengan hari ini, hari dimana pemain bayangan mereka keluar dari Tim Teikou. Akashi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pemain yang memiliki tatapan datar itu akan keluar begitu saja. Dan keluarnya Kuroko ini tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya.

Dan belakangan ini, banyak yang menatap aneh dengannya. Namun, dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dan ini makin membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya dia benar dan selalu menang. Namun, beberapa hal kecil inipun tidak dapat dia prediksikan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Dia pun menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri Shintarou?" balasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sebenarnya, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou itu ingin bertanya, _'Kau lupa bawa payung?'_ Namun, dia tau, Akashi yang ini benci sekali dengan suatu kesalahan meski itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Memberanikan diri, diapun berkata, "Mau pulang bersama?" seraya menunjukkan payung kodoknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pulang dengan sesuatu yang kau sebut payung itu Shintarou."

Midorima tidak membalas perkataan Akashi, karena dia masih ingin melihat matahari esok hari. Sehingga dia hanya berkata, "Terserah. Lucky item untukmu hari ini adalah korek api. Kurasa itu bisa membantumu nanodayo." Ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Akashi.

Terkutuklah Midorima, karena sisi ke tsundereannya itu mudah menular. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, motif payung tadi memang norak, dan bukan Akashi namanya jika dia menyesal hanya karena menolak ajakan Midorima. Pasti banyak yang akan menawarinya nanti.

Beberapa detik berlalu, hujan tak kunjung reda dan tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat dengan payung. Kini Akashi pun berniat untuk menerobos hujan. Hal yang benar-benar tidak elit bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ketika dia hendak menerobos hujan, Aomine tampaknya telah menerobos hujan duluan dan menyapa Akashi, "Oi, kau tidak pulang?"

"Setidaknya berteduhlah duluan sebelum kau menyapa orang, Ahomine."

Aomine, pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya menyengir sedikit, lalu berteduh disamping Akashi, "Aku dari ruang keterampilan. Dan kebetulan aku lupa membawa payung. Wah, kau juga ya?"

Seketika Akashi menatapnya dingin, "Payungku diambil."

Aomine hanya berdoa dalam hati, semoga orang yang mengambil payung Akashi selamat, aman, damai dan sentosa di alam sana. Tunggu, di alam sana?

"Hari ini ya?" , ucap Aomine.

"Kau masih teringat hal itu?" tanya Akashi

"Kau tau, dia memang sulit diprediksikan." Gumam Aomine.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan prediksiku?", tatap Akashi tajam.

"Tidak, hanya saja...kita. Entahlah..."

Akashi hanya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi semenjak kemarin."

"Bukannya kemenangan itu absolut?" balas Akashi.

"Katanya, menang itu bukan segalanya."

"Dia salah. Salah besar" kata Akashi.

Aomine pun menepuk punggung Akashi pelan. "Sebentar lagi kita tamat. Semua pasti punya tujuan masing-masing."

"Kalau itupun aku tau." Kata Akashi angkuh.

Mereka melirik hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Hei hei, apa kau berniat untuk menerobos hujan tadi? Waah, gak elit banget."

Gunting pun terlemparkan begitu saja, untung Aomine bisa menghindarinya, dan akhirnya Aomine teringat, kalau kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi salah besar. Sangat-sangat salah. Dan, tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kalimat itu secara tidak langsung menyindir dirinya sendiri. Oh, Ahomine.

"Huaaaaa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa na Akashi" Dia pun mengacak rambut Akashi, lalu menerobos hujan, takut amukan kedua Akashi akan segera diluncurkan. Tampaknya, Akashi benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Belum smepat terlontarkan makian, terdengarlah suara menginterupsi.

"Akachin belum pulang?"

Pemuda tinggi dengan berbagai snack yang ada di tangannya itupun menyapa Akashi.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Payung Akachin tidak ada ya? Tadi kalau tidak salah diambil dengan anak kelas 3B, tapi aku lupa siapa dia."

Seakan mendapat pencerahan mengenai payungnya dari Murasakibara, dia pun bertanya dengan jelas, "Ciri-cirinya?"

"Lupa..."

Kesalahan Akashi selanjutnya, tampaknya dia lupa kalau Murasakibara Atsushi adalah orang yang tidak peduli sekitar dan hanya fokus dengan makanan. Namun, dia menyadari ada kejanggalan dari pernyataan pria jangkung itu, "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ciri-ciri nya sedangkan kau tau dia kelas 3B?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Karena aku melihat dia membawa kotak biru bertuliskan 3B. Rencananya aku ingin melihat kotak itu, kurasa itu berisi es krim".

"Sudah kuduga."

"Akachin tidak pulang?"

"Bukannya kau sudah menanyakannya tadi, Murasakibara Atsushi?"

"Akachin mau permen?"

"Kurasa permen itu tidak dapat mengantarku pulang." Jawab Akashi sarkatis.

"Memang tak bisa. Tapi itu bisa merubah moodmu." Tidak peduli dengan ucapan sarkas Akashi, dia pun menyodorkan permen dengan bungkus merah.

"Strawberry?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, ini apel."

Akashi pun mengambil permen itu dari tangan Murasakibara. Membuka bungkusnya, lalu melempar bungkus itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Nah, ayo pulang." Murasakibara pun memasukkan makanannya ke tas dan membuka payungnya yang bewarna putih.

* * *

Langit terus menerus menitikkan air matanya. Akashi menatap kembali rintikan hujan itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Hingga Murasakibara pun mencairkan suasana mereka yang hening itu, "Bagaimana permen apelnya? Apa enak?"

"Lumayan."

"Baguslah. Itu permen rasa terbaru dari merk ****. Aku mendapatkannya sebagai bonus kemarin."

"Apa kau akan bermain basket setelah tamat dari sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Kurasa selama Akachin menginginkannya, mungkin aku akan main."

"Begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Akachin tampak berbeda sekali belakangan ini."

Akashi diam kembali.

"Apa itu karena keluarnya Kurochin?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Akachin tetap selalu benar bagiku." Jawab Murasakibara sambil menggigit sebatang coklat.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Akachin, aku suka Akachin apa adanya."

"Kau ini..", rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi sedikit. "Kurasa aku berhenti di halte ini saja."

"Tidak kuantar?"

"Kita berbeda arah."

"Tidak masalah."

"Sejak kapan kau menolak perintahku?"

"Hanya saja...Hm...Baiklah. Akachin, hati-hati."

* * *

Setelah diantar Murasakibara di halte, dia menunggu bis datang. Suasana yang sangat tenang di halte ini membuatnya nyaman. Jarak halte ini pun hanya beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya, setelah berpikir, Akashi pun memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan itu. Hingga...

"Akashichiiiii~~"

Cih.

Makhluk kuning itu melambai ceria sambil menggenggam payung. Lalu memayungi Akashi." Akashichi tidak pulang? Kok sendirian disini~? Wah, Akashichi menunggu seseorangkah?" tanya makhluk itu tanpa jeda.

Ingin rasanya Akashi memukul orang didepannya ini. "Tidak." Jawab Akashi cepat.

"HUAAAA, AKASHICHIII MAU BERMALAM DISINI? AKASHICHII SUDAH GANTI PROFESIII YAA? GAK NYANGKA AKASHICHII SEKARANG TINGGAL DI HALTE INI."

Akashi menjitak Kise, "Bukan baka, payungku diambil orang, dan kau! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti teriak didepan telingaku dengan suara yang high desibel itu. Kau ingin membuatku tuli?"

"APAAAA? PAYUNG AKASHICHII DIAMBIL ORANG? Turut berduka cita buat payungmu Akashichii." Kata Kise sambil bermuka sedih.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti berteriak."

"Ano..Akashichii." kata Kise

"Apalagi?" balas Akashi tajam.

"Akashichii basah."

"Kata-katamu ambigu Ryouta. Gunakanlah kalimat yang deksriptif"

Kise pun mengeluarkan handuk."Akashichi bisa pakai ini."

"Bau..."

"Akashichii kejam, ini baru dicuci, digosok dan dilipat dengan rapi." Ujar Kise seraya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Begitu? Baguslah."

"Sini Akachii, aku bantu keringkan." Kise pun mengelap rambut Akashi.

"Biar aku lakukan sendiri."

"Tidak apa Akashichii. Aish, rambut Akashichii jadi berantakan, apa Akashichii mau disisir? Aku bawa banyak sisir lho Akashichii~~."

"Kita tidak sedang main boneka-bonekaan, atau salon-salonan, Kise Ryouta."

"Tapi Akashichii..." cemberut Ryouta.

"Kalau kau ingin main salon-salonan, ajak saja Momoi, Aomine atau Midorima sekalian."

Sejak kapan Midorima ikut main salon-salonan?

"Aku kan bermaksud baik padamu Akashichii. Akashichii mau pulang sekarang kan? Ayo pulang bersamaku~."

"Tidak."

"Wuaaaah, ayolah Akashichii."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Daripada itu, kulihat ponselmu bergetar sedari tadi. Sebaiknya daripada kau melakukan hal aneh, kau pergi ke lokasi syutingmu itu."

"HUAAAA! Aku telambatttt! Jaa Akashichii." makhluk kuning itu pun mencium pipi Akashi dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"RYOUTAAA! KAU!"

Terlambat, Kise menjauh.

Dan Akashi akan menghadiahinya hantaman seribu gunting besok.

Suasana kembali damai. Setidaknya, dia beruntung tidak perlu mendengar celoteh tidak jelas dari seorang Kise Ryouta untuk waktu yang lama.

"Belum pulang?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Tetsuya? Sejak kapan?"

"Dari tadi. Aku tepat disebelahmu."

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

Dia menggeleng . "Sebentar lagi Akashi-kun." Katanya seraya menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Kuroko yang selesai dengan vanilla milkshakenya pun berkata, "Kalau tidak keberatan, Akashi-kun bisa pulang bersamaku."

Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak. "Tentu."

* * *

Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi. Akashi bukanlah tipe yang suka berceloteh, begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang tercipta, Akashi pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan keluar?"

"Aku merasa, cara pandang kita sudah berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-kun terlalu berambisi untuk menang."

"Lalu?"

"Menurutku, menang bukan segalanya."

"Kau salah."

"Akashi-kun lah yang tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, maaf."

"Apa karena Ogiwara itu?"

Kuroko terdiam.

"Terserah kau saja Tetsuya. Tapi, mulai sekarang kita adalah lawan."

Kuroko diam kembali.

Kini mereka tepat didepan kediaman Akashi. Kuroko pun hendak meninggalkannya. Ya, meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih." Ucap Akashi.

Langkah kaki kecil Kuroko pun terhenti sejenak. Dengan tatapan datarnya, dia pun menghampiri Akashi, menjinjit sedikit dan mencium kening Akashi. "Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih Akashi-kun. Mungkin, pendapat kita tentang basket memang berbeda sekarang. Dan kita akan membuktikan itu suatu saat nanti."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Terimakasih telah menjadi instrukturku. " , pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menunduk lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Tetsu..ya.."

Punggung kecil itu terus menjauh dari Akashi. Dia pun menghela nafas, lalu mulai memasuki area rumahnya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tampaklah benda yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai payung di depan kediaman Akashi, tak jauh dari tempat Akashi dan Kuroko berbicara.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti Akashi nanodayo."

Midorima, kau benar-benar tsundere.


End file.
